Three tower corridors
The three tower corridorsMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide pg. 109: "Destroying this Block opens a shortcut back to the first of the '''three tower corridors'."'' are a series of rooms in Metroid II: Return of Samus and Metroid: Samus Returns. Description The three tower corridors are located in Area 3 of SR388, and are explored during Samus Aran's mission to exterminate the Metroids. Located deep in the area's lower depths, these tower corridors are three adjacent vertical shafts connected directly to one another (via Charge Doors in Samus Returns). The first of the three tower corridors is the rightmost one, which Samus enters from the top and descends. The second tower corridor''Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide'' pg. 108: "Before heading through the door in the middle of this '''second tower corridor', you can find a Missile Tank by climbing up the tower's right side."'' is the most notable of the three tower corridors, containing or leading to a Gamma Metroid at the bottom. The third tower leads to another Gamma Metroid encounter as Samus works her way back up to the upper section of Area 3. ''Return of Samus'' The first tower corridor is the most visually distinct of the three, using a more rocky tileset. The platforms running down the center are composed of Fake Blocks and alternate between one or two blocks in width, while tiny platforms run along either side. Thin plants grow upward from the bottom of the tower corridor, and harmful moss-like vegetation grows along the walls to prevent Samus from ascending with the Spider Ball. The first tower corridor is the only known habitat of the latter type of flora. Although no creatures inhabit this corridor, a Metroid Husk rests small platform at the bottom. The second tower corridor contains one of the Gamma Metroids in Phase 4, as foreshadowed by the aforementioned Metroid Husk. Poisonous plants grow out of the floor and ceiling. If Samus can clear away the plants at the bottom of the tower corridor, she can find a small passage containing a Big Energy Ball, which is very useful for replenishing her energy while hunting Phase 4's Metroids. Battling the Gamma Metroid and ascending the second tower corridor can be tricky due to the small platforms in this shaft. The third tower corridor is similar to the second tower. However, the poisonous plants are more tightly clustered at the bottom of the tower corridor, which does not have a small passage or a Big Energy Ball. Instead, the third tower's most notable trait is that it is the only known habitat of Meboids, which float calmly in the air between the small platforms. ''Samus Returns'' The three tower corridors are located in the lowest level of Area 3, and are explored shortly after Samus reactivates the Diggernaut. With the improved graphics, the tower corridors are depicted as deep caves with some root-like vegetation growing on the rock, although this vegetation no longer affects gameplay. Animworms can be seen boring through the earth in the background of the first and second tower corridors. There are some artificial platforms and machines, showing that these caves were used by the Chozo during their excavation of the planet. Like in Return of Samus, the first tower corridor is the most visually unique. Compared to the more brownish rock seen through much of Area 3, this tower corridor is composed of dark gray rock with a slight blueish hue and gleaming surfaces. The Chozo's structures are most elaborate in this tower corridor, with ornate panels decorated with patterns similar to those seen in the Chozo Ruins on Zebes, and a Big Aeion Orb generated by a Chozo device. The bottom of the second tower corridor now leads to a new series of rooms, where the Evolved Gamma Metroid has been moved in this remake. Therefore, its Metroid Husk has been moved into this tower corridor. A Save Station and Teleport Station have been established by the Chozo in the second tower corridor, with the latter providing instant teleportation between any other active station on SR388. The bottom of the third tower corridor is a Morph Ball maze filled with water, vacuums, and spikes. This tower corridor is populated by Robotsmall and Robotbig, but these robots are no longer active. Another Metroid Husk can be found in this tower corridor, revealing that another Gamma Metroid is nearby. At the top of the third tower, Samus can enter a small room and open a new shortcut back to the top of the first tower corridor. Connecting rooms In both games, the third tower corridor connects (via a Taramarga-covered door in Samus Returns) to a multi-leveled room inhabited by a Gamma Metroid. In Return of Samus, the top of the first tower corridor connects to an uninhabited vegetated room. In Samus Returns, a Beam Door in the first tower corridor connects to the Elevator room leading to the middle level of Area 3. A Morph Ball passage in the first tower corridor connects to a yellow goo-covered room inhabited by a Gigadora. A Beam Door at the bottom of the second tower corridor connects to a small room leading to the Evolved Gamma Metroid's series of rooms. A Pull Block in the first tower corridor and a Bomb Block in the third tower corridor both connect to a shortcut room. Inhabitants ''Return of Samus'' Second tower corridor: *1 Gamma Metroid Third tower corridor: *8 Meboids ''Samus Returns'' First tower corridor: *1 Animworm (non-hostile) *2 Black Gravitts *5 Electric Moheeks *5 Gulluggs *4 Ramulkens *4 Tsumuri Second tower corridor: *2 Animworms (non-hostile) *2 Black Gravitts *2 Chozo mech arms (non-hostile) *3 Drivels *1 Electric Moheek *4 Gulluggs Third tower corridor: *3 Chozo mech arms (non-hostile) *7 Electric Moheeks *1 Gullugg *5 Ramulkens *1 Robotbig (non-hostile) *1 Robotsmall (non-hostile) *1 Taramarga *3 Tsumuri Items ;Missile Tank :In Samus Returns, there is a small Morph Ball maze at the top of the second tower corridor. It is simple to navigate, but Samus needs to use the Beam Burst to destroy a pair of steel orbs blocking the path. ;Missile Tank :In Samus Returns, Samus needs to navigate the flooded Morph Ball maze at the bottom of the third tower corridor. She must shoot one Missile Block through the spike-laden passage in order to be able to shoot a second Missile Block, which opens the way to the Missile Tank. Official data ''Nintendo Power'' volume 37 ;PHASE 4: DEEPER INTO THE PLANET (pg. 49) :MAJOR DANGER :"The going really gets tough in this part of the SR388 underground. Not only will you meet up with more Metroids than ever before, but you'll also experience long, vertical tunnels with poisonous plants, restraining Metroid webs, and very few platforms. Make sure that you know where to get energy and use your special items to their full potential." Trivia *In addition to the third tower corridor being the only appearance of Meboids in Return of Samus, it is the only time Meboids have been depicted in a room without any water. Coincidentally, the third tower corridor does have water in Samus Returns but no longer has Meboids. Gallery M2 First Tower Corridor.gif|Samus descending the first tower corridor PlantHiveM2.jpg|The Metroid Husk in the first tower corridor M2 Second Tower Corridor Gamma Metroid.png|The Gamma Metroid in the second tower corridor Hiveareaspinyvines.jpg|Poisonous plants in the second tower corridor M2 Second Tower Corridor Big Energy Ball.png|The Big Energy Ball in the second tower corridor M2 Phase 4 Meboid.gif|Meboids in the third tower corridor MSR Area 3 First Tower Corridor Big Aeion Orb.jpg|The Big Aeion Orb in the first tower corridor MSR Area 3 First Tower Corridor Aeion Tank.jpg|A Gullugg in the first tower corridor MSR Area 3 First Tower Corridor Roots.jpg|Roots in the first tower corridor MSR Area 3 Second Tower Corridor Save Station.jpg|The Save Station in the second tower corridor MSR Area 3 Second Tower Corridor Teleport Station.jpg|The Teleport Station in the second tower corridor MSR Area 3 Second Tower Corridor Missile Tank.jpg|The Missile Tank in the second tower corridor MSR Area 3 Third Tower Corridor Water.png|The flooded maze in the third tower corridor References Category:Rooms Category:Boss Rooms Category:Area 3 Category:Save Stations Category:Teleport Stations